


let's take a trip, give me a kiss

by sameolsituation



Series: DL Stockings 2019 [8]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: DL Stockings 2019, Drunken Shenanigans, Early '70s, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Party Games, Sleepovers, Spin the Bottle, Teasing, Truth or Dare, poly!Queen, the boys have a Plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameolsituation/pseuds/sameolsituation
Summary: They were all a little drunk and so it didn’t feel as bad as Brian thought it would—all the potential feelings of embarrassment were more dull, a lot less imposing than they would be if he was sober. The atmosphere felt warm and pleasant, as though he was sitting with a bunch of old friends he had known all his life, instead of three boys he had known for varying yet relatively short amounts of time.--The boys have a sleepover and play a few games, and over the course of the night, one thing leads to another...
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: DL Stockings 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581805
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: DL Stockings 2019





	let's take a trip, give me a kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myessa/gifts).



> This was created as part of the Dork Lovers Server Stocking Challenge... you get a fic, you get a fic, everyone gets a fic! 
> 
> Title is from Kitten's song Memphis.

Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea.

Brian was initially very worried when Freddie suggested they have a sleepover and ‘play some games to get to know each other better’. It was true that they needed to become closer; they did spend a lot of time around each other in rehearsals and studio sessions, but that was different from really _knowing_ each other. They’d only been Queen for a few months, with their debut album out shortly; but if they wanted it to last, they had to find a way to become closer.

Still, Brian was quite familiar with Freddie’s grandiose ideas and concepts which were better left as just that, and he was almost certain this idea would fall into that category. They were holed up in Freddie’s flat that seemed ill-suited to hold all four of them, but Freddie made sure the alcohol was flowing freely, and with the generous helpings that Brian had gulped down, he was starting to be able to relax a little bit, a pleasant buzz coursing through his system.

Freddie apparently had some American friends who had told him about the ways these games could “make people bond,” in Freddie’s words. He’d chosen to combine two of his favorites for their enjoyment: spin the bottle (the bottle in question being a beer bottle Roger had chugged to empty) and truth or dare.

The rules were simple enough: Freddie started by spinning the bottle on the floor as they sat in a circle around it, and whoever it landed on had to choose truth or dare; truth was generally an embarrassing secret being forced out of them, and dare was generally being forced to do something embarrassing. Then, the person who had answered got to spin the bottle to see who the next victim was, and thus the game continued.

They were all a little drunk and so it didn’t feel as bad as Brian thought it would—all the potential feelings of embarrassment were more dull, a lot less imposing than they would be if he was sober. The atmosphere felt warm and pleasant, as though he was sitting with a bunch of old friends he had known all his life, instead of three boys he had known for varying yet relatively short amounts of time.

Freddie reached out and spun the bottle, and when it stopped the neck was pointing toward John, who smiled almost shyly as the bottle’s position dawned on him.

“Deaky, truth or dare?” Freddie asked.

“Dare,” he answered.

“Alright. I dare you to… hmm… kiss Brian,” Freddie finally decided. Despite all the alcohol already warming his system, Brian could feel a flush rising in his cheeks as the weight of Freddie’s decision settled upon him.

“Does he have to?” Brian interjected.

“If he wants to,” Freddie answered. “And something tells me you wouldn’t mind if he did, Bri.”

Brian blushed even deeper; so _maybe_ he’d been having some confusing feelings about the other boys in the band for a while, but he hadn’t told any of them about it. Even in his drunken state, he knew he hadn’t spilled his secrets.

“Don’t I get a say in any of this?” John spoke up, effectively cutting Brian off just as he was about to speak.

“Of course you do. Go on,” Freddie said.

“I’d be happy to kiss Brian,” John said, and Brian was pretty sure he stopped breathing at the sight of John getting onto his hands and knees and crawling over to him, settling down on his knees in front of Brian.

He wasn’t entirely sure he wasn’t dreaming when John leaned in and touched his lips to Brian’s, Brian’s eyes fluttering shut at the last second as the warmth of John’s mouth settled over his, sending what felt like sparks lighting up all the nerves in his body.

Even though the kiss was very brief, with John pulling away a few seconds later, Brian instinctively wanted more; he was barely able to stop himself from following John as he returned to his original place across from Brian.

“Lovely,” Freddie purred, as though he knew _exactly_ what he’d done. John reached out and spun the bottle, and when it stopped the bottle’s neck was pointing towards Freddie.

“Truth or dare, Freddie?”

“Dare. Show me what you’ve got,” Freddie said, looking so eager that Brian was starting to suspect the rest of them—even Roger—was in on something that he wasn’t.

“I dare you to kiss Brian,” John challenged.

“I’d love to,” Freddie answered easily, leaving Brian dumbfounded as he crawled over to Brian, just as John had done—although he would’ve sworn Freddie put a little more sway into it, as if he was trying to tempt him, to tease him.

Brian could only nod almost imperceptibly as Freddie sat back and studied him, a silent grant of permission for Freddie to do what he wanted. Brian felt a little lightheaded, but he didn’t know if it was the anticipation or the alcohol making him woozy.

Freddie finally leaned in and kissed him, more tenderly than John had, but for an even longer length of time. The way Freddie could use his mouth was so inviting that Brian had just started to reach around him and pull him closer to continue the kiss, but Freddie pulled away, smiling devilishly at Brian as though he knew he was keeping what Brian wanted just out of reach.

“ _What_ is going on? Am I missing something?” Brian asked as Freddie returned to his original spot, looking bewilderedly at the three boys seated around him. “I didn’t know any of _this_ would be happening.”

“Do you not want to play anymore, Bri?” Freddie asked, a hint of disappointment lacing his tone. “I thought we were having so much fun.”

“I mean, I-I don’t mind,” Brian stammered. “I’ll keep playing. But what’s the end goal here?”

“You’ll see,” John said, something like a smirk tugging at his lips, and Brian found himself wanting so badly that he ached with it.

Freddie spun the bottle again, and to Brian it seemed rigged because this time it landed on Roger, who had a smirk on his face that nearly mirrored John’s, like he knew exactly what challenge Freddie would have to offer him.

“Truth or dare, Roger?” Freddie asked.

“Dare, of course.”

“Your dare is to kiss Brian,” Freddie replied, and there it was again; Brian may have been drunk, but three times in a row was no coincidence. Roger grinned at him as he crawled over, going even further than John and Freddie by outright crawling right into Brian’s lap, smug like he could read Brian’s thoughts, like he could feel the way Brian’s fingers twitched as he attempted to resist the urge to touch Roger.

“Hello,” Roger greeted, and only a second later he was kissing Brian, so insistent that Brian was helpless to do anything but let him take control. His body had already begun to respond to each kiss, and he was dimly aware that underneath Roger he was half-hard. It didn’t seem like it would take much more to become fully hard; Roger was kissing him deeply and filthily, taking advantage of a soft moan that Brian elicited to press his tongue into Brian’s mouth, licking into it as though he would never again get the chance.

When Roger pulled away, Brian was short of breath, panting as Roger smiled at him sweetly, although his reddened lips and flushed cheeks showed the kiss had affected him too.

“Do you want more, Bri?” Roger asked, rocking against him a little, clearly aware of the way Brian’s hard cock was pressing against him through the fabric of his trousers. “We want to give you more. Come on, say you’ll keep playing with us,” Roger encouraged, placing his hand on Brian’s chest and slowly sliding it down, dragging his palm teasingly over Brian’s stomach and making him shudder as Roger stopped at the bulge in his trousers and gave his cock a gentle squeeze.

“Please,” Brian begged, finally cracking and giving in to what he so desperately wanted; if they were offering, then he would take it. “I’ll do anything.”

Even if there was the chance he would regret it when he was sober, if he even remembered it at all.

As Roger offered him a warm, pleased smile and started to unzip his trousers, Brian hoped he would remember every detail of this night.


End file.
